Party Games
by thefallingsnow
Summary: Olivia has a little problem, she's in love, and it's not with Sebastian. Will a fellow students party be the perfect chance to let her crush know how she feels or will everything get out of hand? FEMSLASH! Rated M for last chapter and scattered heat! R&R!
1. More Than a Feeling

This is my first fanfic, and I'm writing it because I have major writers block for another story I'm writing. It's rated M to be safe, just incase things get a little more intense later in the story. Hope you like it! Review please! But be gentle...

Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man, or Harry Potter, or a company, or the empire state building, or a pony... *sigh*

* * *

"Hey Liv, wait up!" called a familiar voice from behind me. I turned to acknowledge the voice's request, at the same time attempting to replace the stupid grin, which had just appeared on my face, with a slightly more appropriate friendly smile. An attempt witch completely failed when I actually laid eyes on the unbelievably gorgeous girl who was now approaching me.

Viola Hastings fell into step beside me. She was no longer clad in her girl-pretending-to-be-a-boy garb, but was instead fitted out in her new uniform. Her **girls** uniform. Her long wavy brown hair was no longer shoved under a wig, but instead was flowing down her back like the calmest waterfall. Her uniform consisted of a high khaki skirt, light blue blouse, with the top three buttons undone, and dark blue sweater, which had the school emblem emblazoned on it. She had somehow managed to make the skirt look much shorter than it actually was, which I didn't exactly understand because Viola was not that kind of girl. But then again maybe it was my imagination, but why would I be imagining that? I hurriedly pushed these thoughts out of my head as Viola continued to speak.

"Mind if I walk with you to biology?" She asked.

Biology was the only class we had together, and so had quickly become my favorite subject.

"Of course not! Why on Earth wouldn't I?" Was my rushed reply.

Viola shrugged lamely.

"I don't know, maybe you finely decided that you can't be friends with the creepy cross dressing girl, who is so obsessed with soccer that she was willing to pretend to be her twin brother, and come up with this huge, elaborate plan to go to a completely different school in order to win a soccer game and prove a stupid point about girls being just as good as boys. I'd say that would be a good reason."

I laughed and Viola's smile widened.

"Vi, we've talked about this a thousand times! I understand that you did what you did because you love soccer and honestly I think that your dedication is quite inspiring." I said lightly.

This was true. We had gone over this more times than I could count. It seemed to me quite the empowering act, to do something so daring for something you are passionate about. And It only added yet another virtue to the long growing list of amazing qualities Viola Hastings seemed to possess.

"Geez Liv, it's so awesome how cool you are about this whole thing." Said Viola, breaking into my thoughts. "I honestly don't know what I'd do with out you." She placed a hand on my arm and looked directly into my eyes.

The skin under her hand felt like it was on fire and the contact was sending electric waves through my body, my mind was drawing a total blank due to the intensity in her emerald green eyes. It was like she was Sebastian all over again, able to turn me into a melted puddle with nothing more than a touch, a look, and a few heart felt words. But this wasn't Sebastian, or anyone else pretending to be him. This was Viola, his twin sister, a girl! And somehow, nothing had changed.

I mumbled something like, "Yeah, sure, no problem, anytime..." as we rounded the corner and entered the last hallway on our way to Bio. I silently rejoiced that I would not be parting with my companion once we reached the door. I didn't want this floating-on-air sensation to end.

She let me go in first, causing me to giggle as she made this huge sweeping motion with her arm and said jauntily "Ladies first madam!"

I breezed by her with a high and mighty air and said a short, "Why thank you good sir."

We were both giggling uncontrollably by the time the bell rang and we took our seats.

It was impossible for me to stay focused in class that day, partially because we were just reviewing what we had gone over the day before and partly because Viola kept leaning over, giving me a clear view straight down her shirt.

_Wait_. I thought suddenly, _Why am I looking down her shirt! Stop it Liv! Stop it! You're not a...a... a what? _

A perv? A lesbian? Well, I definitely was not a lesbian. Not that I have a problem with lesbians, live and let live right? But I liked boys. Well, I didn't currently like any boys, but I had. When I had first found out that Sebastian was actually Viola, and that the real Sebastian did actually look quite a bit like her and seemed to be just as sweet, we had dated a bit. But after a while it became clear that the real Sebastian was nothing like the Sebastian which Viola had created. And the relationships hit a dead end. We had both been okay with it, Sebastian had his music to worry about and I... Well, I had his sister to chase after. So maybe I was bi then? The idea had never crossed my mind, I mean, I'd had girl crushes before, but those were all on celebrities or famous athletes. That was different. Right? But that still didn't explain these emotions I was experiencing towards Viola, emotions that I had felt before, but never to this extremity. Never before had I been looking at someone and just wanted to rip their cloths of and...

"Liv, Liv...OLIVIA!"

I jumped and looked up into Viola's eyes in surprise.

"The bell already rang hon," she said gently, grinning as she took in the delirious look on my face, "It's time to go to lunch."

I nodded vaguely, my mind stuck on the fact that she had just called me "hon".

We walked to the cafeteria together, all the while Viola was chatting away about soccer practice and the team and what big games they had coming up. I was completely content to simply listen to her ramblings and enjoy being with her, she just made things so easy.

We got our lunches and looked for a place to sit. Finding a table with Duke, Toby, Eunice, who was where ever Toby was, Andrew, Maria and some of our other friends, we sat down to enjoy the free time. I glanced over at Viola to see if she was going to be okay. She and Duke had broken up just a little while ago and I knew that both of them were still hurting a bit. But Viola was just so strong, if she felt uncomfortable, it didn't show.

"So," Duke began, "any of you guys going to Chandler's party tonight?"

Most of the people at the table shrugged. So did I.

"I don't know," I said noncommittally, "Are you going Vi?"

If she was going, giant spiders couldn't keep me away from that party.

"Well, yeah. Actually I was thinking of going. You know, it's friday night, it would be good get out and have some fun. Besides, I haven't been to a good party since I left Cornwall, Illyria's definitely lacking on my party meter." She said with a cheeky grin.

Even though Viola was no longer the well worshiped womanizing god of a man that she had been as Sebastian, she was still a trend setter, and looked up to by most of the students at this school. I knew as well as anyone that if Viola Hastings was going to be at the party, so would most of the student body.

"Well thats settled then!" Said Duke with a grin, "who wants a ride?"

* * *

Welllll? What did you think? Viola and Duke's break up will be addressed again later. At the party, sparks will fly! I'll try to update again soon. Thanks!


	2. Perfection and Butterflies

Okay here we go, not quite at the party yet, but we're getting there.

Disclaimer, I do not own, blah blah blah, as much as I want too, please review!

* * *

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. It was 6:00, the party started at 7:00, Duke would be here in about 45 minutes to pick me up. Viola was supposed to be with him, as well as Andrew. I was a bit nervous about what the car ride to the party would be like and if Duke and Viola would be able to deal with being together like that, with only me and Andrew there to break the possible awkward tension. And I knew full well that Andrew did not possess that ability. So it would be up to me to make sure it went smoothly. Really, it was the least I could do, Viola had been so kind and supportive when Sebastian and I had broken up, but I was at a lose when it came to her and Duke. Maybe that was because they just seemed so casual now. I wondered if she was hurting inside and just wasn't letting anyone see it. I didn't like the thought of Viola hurting, I silently vowed that I would do everything I could to insure Viola was okay, and over Duke. After all, what were friends for?

I rolled off the bed and began to get ready, finding myself looking at possible outfits and thinking, _Would Viola like that? I think I remember her saying that she liked that shirt. Would she think this skirt was too short?_

Frustrated with my inability to make any decision with out worrying about Viola's reaction, I finally managed to find an outfit that was sexy and flirtatious, without coming across as slutty and easy to get. Dark wash jeggins and just-bellow-the-knee-high black boots, with a loser, yet still figure flattering, low cut top, which showed the perfect amount of cleavage. I hoped Viola would approve.

After applying only a small amount of make up, plus a smoky dark blue eye liner I had been dying to try, and fixing my hair enough to make it look presentable, I was ready to go. Ready to live the night that I hoped would change my life, without even knowing that it actually would.

The doorbell rang and I jumped to answer it. As I opened the door and my breath caught in my throat. Standing on the other side was Viola, looking more beautiful than I had ever seen her look before. I had always thought of Viola as perfect, but had never totally wrapped my head around how true that thought really was until now. She stood before me, dressed in a forest green halter top with gold embroidery, and a brown leather jacket. The jacket matched her brown boots that went over her dark skinny jeans, which, I couldn't help but notice, were hugging her hips perfectly. The halter top came down low, really, really low. Causing her breasts to peek out over the edge, but somehow the look wasn't slutty, and I was hardly complaining. Her eyes were rimmed in a dark green eye liner which made them almost impossible to stop staring at, while her hair curled gently around her face and flowed down over her shoulders.

I suddenly realized that my mouth had fallen open just a bit, and quickly shut it, looking embarrassed.

"Hey Liv." She said smiling at me warmly.

"Um, hi." I said, my voice a little unsteady. "You look amazing Vi."

I hoped that didn't sound too weird, or that she would take it the wrong way, even if that was exactly how I meant it.

"Awww! Thanks Liv!" She said flashing me a winning smile that made my heart skip a beat. "You look amazing too, absolutely gorgeous actually!"

I blushed at her praise. Did she really think I was gorgeous? If she did, then maybe my dreams of being with her weren't quite as unobtainable as I had first thought.

"You really think so?" I asked smiling shyly.

"Absolutely." She assured me. "Would I ever lie to you?"

"No, of coarse you wouldn't." I replied.

"Well then," she said, "let's get outta here! You ready?"

"Yep!" I said locking the door and turing to follow her down the hall, when I felt her hand grab mine and start to pull me with her.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" I said, and quickly came to walk beside her. I suddenly realized that she still hadn't let go of my hand, and couldn't help but stare at our intwined fingers, feeling the butterflies beginning to stir in my stomach. But as soon as we reached the outside door she dropped my hand to open it and the moment passed.

Duke's car was parked outside the dorms and I climbed into the back seat with Viola. Andrew was sitting with Duke in the front, and it felt much more comfortable than I had initially thought it would be. I had imagined a dead awkward silence, with me and Andrew in the back watching helplessly as Duke and Viola shot each other angry looks. But really the atmosphere was no different than how it had been at the lunch table, calm and relaxed and normal. I suddenly began to wonder what exactly had made Duke and Viola break up in the first place. When I had tried to ask Vi about it just after the break up she had just shrugged it off saying she would rather not talk about it, and me being a good friend had let it rest. But now I really did start to wonder...

I made a comment about Duke's car and how it was nicer than the motorcycle, and he and Viola immediately launched into a quite detailed discussion about the pros and cons of motorcycles and sports cars. I had to laugh at Viola's extensive knowledge on the subject. No other girl could argue about BMWs and Jaguars like Viola could.

After a few minutes however, Viola glanced over at me and saw the throughly perplexed look on my faced and laughed out loud saying, "Duke, I think we might want to switch topics. Poor Olivia is looking quite lost."

Duke laughed too, "I agree, Andrew's looking pretty out of it too."

"Huh? What?" Andrew exclaimed.

And we all burst out laughing.

* * *

I know, I know, short. But I felt like I needed to end it there and have the party start in the next chapter. More O/V-ness to come, and you will soon see why I decided to rate this M. Please stay with me and reviews make me happy!

PEACE!


	3. Let's Get this Party Started

Okay, well here you guys go. Sorry about the slight delay. Hope you like it! R&R! REWIEW PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man or any character pertaining to, or having to do with said film. (Do I really have to do this on every chapter? :P)

* * *

We pulled up to the party, and got out of the car. I looked up at the house and felt a smile slowly growing on my lips. The house was huge. Long windows gave us a clear view inside, colored lights were flashing and you could hear the pulsing of the bass from where we stood on the lawn.

"Alright!" I heard Viola exclaim. "This is going to be fun."

I couldn't help but agree, this did look like fun. What sort of trouble would I manage to get myself into tonight? Possibly some concerning a certain brunet...

"Come on guys! Come on!" Called a very excited Viola, who was already almost at the steps.

I quickly walked after her, some part of me desperately wanting us to enter that door together. So that everyone would know that she had come with me, erm, with me, Duke and Andrew that is.

_Oh please Olivia, _Said a sarcastic voice in my head, _Just stop denying it, you want her to be here with you. And only you._

I sighed inwardly, it was true. I wanted her to be mine.

I joined Vi on the top step and flashed her a quick smile. She smiled back, and for a moment I though I saw something flash in her green eyes, curiosity? Excitement? Passion? I couldn't place it. But it was gone as quickly as it had appeared, but I soon forgot about it as Viola grabbed my arm and pulled me through the towering double doors.

As soon as we entered, the energy in the room hit us like a wave. We were standing in a huge entry way, the ceilings had to be at least 16 ft tall, and directly in front of us was a huge stair way that went up to a balcony/hallway on the second floor. There were open doors to our left and right and lights and music were blaring out of each. People were every where, talking, laughing, dancing, singing, kissing, walking around waving around plastic cups, leaning over the balcony to yell at the people below. It was a lot to take in.

But Vi seemed completely unfazed and shouted at the first person who walked by us, "Where's the bar?"

The guy was obviously drunk, and it seemed apparent that if anyone knew where the bar was, he did. Low and behold he pointed off in the direction of the left door, then staggered off towards the stairs. I briefly wondered if he would end up falling down them. Viola and I seemed to be sharing the same thought because we looked at each other and grinned.

Vi then turned to Duke and Andrew, "Olivia and I are going to visit the alcohol, er, the bar." She said with an impish grin.

"Vi, you are so corruptive!" I laughed.

"Oh, please Liv." Chuckled Viola, "You were already corrupted, I'm just helping you embrace it. Now come on, I'm thirsty."

And with that she started to walk off into the crowd.

"Remember Duke, you're driving!" I shouted back to him as I moved to follow the gently swaying hips of the fast disappearing brunet.

I caught up with her about halfway across the dance floor and we continued to push our way through the mass of bodies. When we reached the bar, a nice classy little wine counter which I could see had been used for many a private party, she leaned over to order our drinks, but I cut in. This one was my call.

"Two Kamikaze's please," I put as much authority in my voice as I could. "Lime, not lemon. Shaken, not stirred and no ice."

The guy behind the bar nodded and went to get the drinks.

I turned to Viola to see that she was looking at me appreciatively.

"Where the hell did that come from?" She asked.

It was my turn to grin evilly. "I actually had gone out a few times before I met you Mrs. Hastings."

"Yeah," She replied. "But we're not old enough to..."

I hushed her and without thinking pressed my finger against her lips. For a moment it just rested there and I couldn't believe I was actually touching them, they were so soft and warm and moist. I felt myself running my tongue over my own lips, wanting so bad to lean forward and press my...

I gave my head a slight shake, and dropped my finger.

_Whoa, _I thought to myself. _Slow down there cowgirl, all in good time, all in good time. _

"Don't worry about that," I said, attempting to pick up smoothly where I had left off, hoping she hadn't registered the heat of the moment. "He didn't ask, we didn't tell. There was no lying, no faking, no nothing, it was totally clean."

She looked at me for a moment and then started laughing, her perfect bell pealing laugh, and said, "I think I just fell in love with you."

I knew she was joking, but I couldn't help but blush at her words, and think fruitlessly, _Oh_, _if only._

A moment later the bar tender returned and handed us our drinks. I smiled at him and winked, just to lay it on thick. He seemed to blush a bit and quickly returned his attention to the glasses he was suddenly so interested in polishing.

I turned back to Vi and caught her looking at me, but she didn't glance away nervously as if she had been doing something wrong. She was simply looking at me, and I looked back at her. I was dieing to know what was going on behind those thoughtful eyes, what was she thinking, what was she feeling? After a moment she spoke.

"So, what's in a kamikaze anyway?"

"Oh you know," I answered jokingly, "lime juice, alcohol, alcohol, lime juice."

She looked at me with an amused expression.

"Okay, okay." I said giving in, "triple sec...vodka... lime juice... and thats pretty much it!"

"Wow," she mused, "Thats pretty hard core, I'm actually very impressed."

She then lifted her glass and said, "To an evening we will never remember."

I laughed and echoed her words clinking our glasses. _Well, _I thought, _We'll be remembering some of it if I get my way,_ then we both sipped our drinks. The alcohol hit the back of my throat in a rush and coursed down into my chest, sending a warm tingling feeling through my body, I could almost feel myself relax.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Viola. "That is really good! Like I mean really good, like... Wow!"

I smiled, "Glad you like it, it's one of my favorites."

"I think it just became my favorite too."

We shared a warm smile and then lapsed into a comfortable silence, observing the party goers around us, and sipping our drinks contently.

A few minutes later however, a question which had been bothering me for some time floated into my head.

"Um, Vi?" I began nervously, there was something I needed to talk to her about before I made my next move, and before we both became too drunk to talk about anything seriously.

"Yeah Liv?" She seemed to have sensed the tension in my tone. "What's up? You okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I replied quickly. "It's just that...Well, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything."

"It's about you and Duke."

She raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Well, I was just wondering what made you two break up in the first place. You seem so comfortable together now, it's like there's nothing wrong, or that there was never anything wrong, and you don't seem sad at all, which confuses me because I thought you really liked him, and he really liked you and it just doesn't make any sense because you still seem so perfect for each other and I feel like a good friend would be trying to figure this stuff out and make sure you're okay, and I really want to be a good friend Vi, especially to you, and I just want to make sure you're over him and that you're really okay and..."

I suddenly became aware that I was rambling terribly and I was also slightly out of breath.

"Wow Liv, that's a lot of words to process really, really quickly." She said. "But from what I actually could pick up from that is you want to know why we broke up and if I'm over him, right?"

I nodded, a bit embarrassed that I couldn't have said it that simply.

But Vi was smiling as she continued. "Well first off you should know that **I** broke up with **him**. Second, I broke up with him because we had been such good friends, almost like brothers, that taking it to that level was just a little too weird for both of us. Also," She added quickly. "I kinda liked someone else, and I just couldn't be with him when I cared about the other person so much."

_Vi has a crush on somebody else? Damn! This could definitely screw up my plans._

But Vi wasn't done. "Third, don't worry about it I am totally over him. And fourth, Liv, you're one of the best friends I have ever had. You've always been there for me and I know that I can trust you, and I want you to hear me when I say that I care about you very much."

I could have died from happiness then and there. I put down my empty glass and held out my hand to her.

"Dance with me?"

She smiled, put down her glass, and slid her hand into mine, letting me pull her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Well, I hope that was okay and that you guys are still with me, I promise things will get a little more interesting as the night continues. Also, I think that I'm going to be able to decrease the rating to T, I was reading some M rated stuff and I don't think this will be that bad. BUT DON'T LEAVE! It will still be dirty, I PROMISE! Just not... uncomfortably so. But it will still be girl on girl, so if you're a **hater** then **don't read it**!

Until next time, _**PEACE!**_


	4. The Luck of the Spin

Well hello everyone! At last I have perfected, to the best of my ability, yet another chapter of this small tale, which my generous mind has been continuously supplying material for. I wish it would do this more often! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alerts or favorites. It really means a lot to me! I hope I can continue to live up to your expectations. R&R!

* * *

The music was pounding from all directions. It was impossible to tell where it was coming from, or even where the DJ table was because of all the people surrounding us, jumping, swaying, and moving to the beat. Lights were flashing, purple, white, blue and green. The atmosphere was intoxicating. What ever song had just been playing ended and dissolved smoothy into the next, it sounded familiar, but my brain had just stopped working because Viola had started to dance. Swaying her hips gently at first and then turning it into something completely different, oh, and another thing, she still hadn't let go of my hand, and this time, she didn't seem to have any intent of doing that any time soon.

She slid into the rhythm with ease, moving her hips in a way that was so sexy I almost forgot to breath. She stepped easily from side to side, her eyes closed, it was as if she had melted into the music. Her eyes suddenly opened and she grinned at me slyly, then maintaining steady eye contact she grabbed my other hand so that we were dancing together, moving to the beat as one. We were close, so close. Dropping one hand she spun me around, then pulled me towards her again. I giggled and she grinned, then she turned smoothly so that her back was to me and not letting go of my hand moved back ward slightly so that our bodies were pressed against each other.

_Oh God. We're grinding, we're actually grinding._

After this though, my brain shut off completely and I became unable to finish any coherent thoughts, because she had placed my hands on her hips, all the while keeping our fingers linked, helping me guide her hips as they moved over mine. Our rhythm was perfect and it was like our bodies were meant to fit together like that. The friction we were creating was driving me crazy. I felt myself starting to get hot, really hot, in one specific area that is. I mean, hey, if you had the hottest girl in school's ass pressed up against your... erm, area... You'd be having control problems as well! I silently thanked god that I wasn't a boy.

Suddenly Andrew appeared in front of us, scaring me half to death, and started to say something. I was a bit embarrassed by what he had caught us doing, but when he didn't react at all and Vi didn't act like we had been doing anything wrong, I relaxed. Viola stopped moving and took a step towards him to hear what he was saying. I could have killed him then and there. But Viola still didn't drop my hand which I took as a good sign.

Once Andrew finished talking, he pointed off in some direction and Vi nodded and turned back to me.

"Andrew was wondering if we were drunk enough to go play spin the bottle, you up for it?" She flashed me a cocky grin.

"Sure, yeah, why not?" I replied. "Lead the way."

Viola turned and led me through the crowd in the direction Andrew had been pointing. I was a bit upset about leaving my personal heaven, but was intrigued by the opportunities this game could bring about.

We passed through a door way and made our way down a wide hall, before reaching another open space which looked like a sort of living room, with couches and chairs and such. The music was muffled, but could still be heard, and there was the loud buzz of peoples voices filling the room. For the purposes of the party this space seemed to have been turned into the designated spin the bottle room, I also thought I saw a couple strip poker games going on, or maybe that was just a couple of people undressing each other, I didn't really have time to analyze it because we had reached the group Andrew seemed to have been playing with.

Duke was there and so was Maria, as well as some other people from school who looked familiar, but I couldn't remember any names. Part of me wondered why Andrew had taken the time to come and find us, but now was not the time to be thinking too much. We sat down and the game began.

Andrew spun first, it rotated a couple of times before landing on some cute girl sitting across from him. He gave her a sheepish smile and leaned forward, she did the same, meeting him half way, and they shared a short, chaste kiss. Every one in the group booed, and they just mumbled excuses sitting back down embarrassed. One of the group members spoke up.

"Okay, new rule, kiss must last longer than 30 seconds."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Now it was Maria's turn, she gave the bottle a good hard spin and it flung around feverishly before coming to rest on Duke.

She shot him a smile before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. This was definitely a better show. At first Duke was almost completely unresponsive, but after a moment he began to loosen up and kiss her back. It got to the point where a full minute had passed and neither of them seemed like they would be stopping anytime soon. There was a flash of tongue and I heard Viola clear her throat and looked over at her, slightly alarmed that she was upset by this, but was relieved to see that she was smiling, and looked as if she was trying hard not to laugh.

The sound seemed to have done its job however, and woken up the couple out of their trance, for they were both blushing profusely when they sat back down.

_Well that was interesting. _I thought.

Next was some guy who I didn't really know the name of, but had seen around campus before, I was pretty sure he was on the soccer team. He gave the bottle a weak little spin and it turned lazily before pointing directly at Andrew.

They both moved forward, their faces conveying almost no emotion, and their lips met.

_Hm. _I thought, as both boys kissed each other quite gently for a good thirty seconds, before sitting back down and smiling shyly. I wondered what that was about, it was almost like they had done that before. But I became distracted as I realized something else.

It was my turn.

I leaned forward and put my hand on the bottle, took a deep breath and gave it good hard spin. In my mind, it looked like it was rotating in slow motion, passing by each person, threatening to stop each time, before finally coming to rest on the person sitting by my side. I felt my breath catch, I couldn't believe it, it was too good to be true.

I looked shyly over at the girl who was seated to my left, almost afraid to meet her eyes. But once I had, I couldn't tear my gaze away from that beautiful shade of green, my mind instantly becoming lost in a forest of emotions, I knew I wouldn't be able to escape. Ever so slowly the eyes began to get bigger, green becoming the only thing I could see, until I glanced down and caught sight of her full, succulent, perfect, cherry red lips. I could feel her warm breath on my face, as gentle and sweet as the summer breeze. The tension was almost too much to bare, being so close, so close, so tormentingly, painfully, wonderfully close. And then, there was no space between us at all.

I felt my lips press up against hers, and it was like fireworks had started going off in the back of my head, but they were muffled fireworks, because a wonderfully warm and soft sensation had drifted over my being. And all I could think about was how unbelievably soft she is. I suddenly began to feel her lips come alive against mine, moving in a way that was almost hungry, as if a powerful desire, long kept hidden, had been brought to the surface. I eagerly responded, my lips holding their own against this new found aggression. Then I felt something that snapped what was left of my control, her tongue slid over my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I instantly granted her. Her hot, saliva coated tongue slid into my mouth, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine and a small moan escapes from deep in the back of my throat. My tongue moved forward to meet hers, forcing her out of my mouth and back into her own, a steady rhythm establishes between us. I lift my hand to trail my fingers over her cheek, before reaching back and tangle them into her long soft brown hair. A new sensation sends a thrill through by body, as I feel her fingers brush against my thigh. She bit down lightly on my lip, the action sending a small electric wave straight to my core.

_You know you want her, _a voice in my head seemed to hiss. _You want her sooooo bad. _

I let out another small moan and allowed the hand not tangled in her hair to begin to wander.

A sudden noise caused me to freeze. My mind, which had been completely over come, slowly began to work again. My eyes flicked open and I pulled away with a start, not able to believe what had just happened. Viola looked similarly dazed. Her eyes were dark and filled with lust, her breathing, like mine, was ragged and uneven. I felt as though I should look away, feeling unbelievably embarrassed, but, like before, I couldn't bring myself to look away from this goddess of beauty. Who, if I was not mistaken, had just made out with me.

Viola was the first to speak. Without taking her eyes off me, she said slowly, "Will you excuse us." She then grabbed my hand and pulled me swiftly out of the room.

* * *

Well... What did you think? Finally a little heat right? I might have to consider changing the rating back, depending on where this goes... It would be great if I could get peoples input on whether or not to take this to the next level. Sorry for the rating confusion! Im trying to figure it out! But your help would be much appreciated! Love you all, and expect another update soon! THANKS! :D


	5. Truth or Dare?

Hello everyone! And I certainly do mean everyone! Lets just say there are a lot more of you than there were last time, and I am totally loving it! Thank you so much to everyone who has subscribed and/or added this story to their favorites, it really means a lot to me! I love you all!Second, I must apologies at how long it has taken me to update, everything has just been really crazy lately with school and spring sports staring, and stuff, and I know that this chapter is extremely short but I wanted to get something up and this was as far as I was. Also **I NEED YOU TO REVIEW!** I still dont know how far to take this! The next chapter with be **the chapter** if it ends up going there (which it might) but I really would like to know your opinions! I know you think other people will review so you dont need to, but trust me, they are thinking the same thing! Anyway, I'm gonna shut up and let you read now, hope you like it! :D 3

Disclaimer: Wait, you mean I don't own She's the Man? Damn! Well, thats it, my dreams are gone.

* * *

Viola tugged me into the hallway, pausing for just a moment, before heading towards a door just a little ways down the hall to our left. She threw it open and pulled me inside, but stopped short when she saw what we had interrupted. There were two people wrapped around each other on the bed looking at us with bleary, drunk expressions. Viola mumbled a short apology and slipped back into the hall. She still didn't slow her pace however, and continued to drag me towards the next closest room. This one she opened a bit more carefully but once she was sure it was unoccupied she hauled me inside and slammed the door. I saw her hand slide down and discretely turn the lock. Sure that we would not be disturbed, she turned to face me.

For a moment we just stared at each other, both waiting for the other to speak, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be me. My mind was racing uncontrollably. What had just happened was beyond amazing, even more amazing than anything I had ever imagined. And yes, I admit it; I had had countless daydreams about the green-eyed girl, most of which featured her in less than appropriate attire (if any at all) doing some fairly questionable things to my person. But unfortunately my imagination had never been able to capture the pure heated bliss I had just experienced in that moment. Did I want her to do it again? Hell yes. The question was, did she?

As expected, Viola was the first to speak. Her words were steady and her eyes never left mine.

"Truth or dare?"

This totally threw me off. Was she just going to completely ignore what had just happened? Push it off as some game spurred on by alcohol? Because there was no way I could do that.

"Olivia, truth or dare?"

Her use of my name snapped me out of my confused trance, but did not help me understand. But just as I was about to open my mouth to question her, she said sharply,

"Just answer the question."

"Truth." I said. I had never been big on dares.

She took a deep breath, as if compiling her thoughts and spoke.

"Did you mean to kiss me like that?"

I frowned. Dare I say yes and risk our friendship? Or say no and continue to hide my feelings? The way things were going she would find out sooner or later and I was done concealing my emotions, I couldn't live a lie any longer.

"Yes." I said in a small voice, wanting to look away, but captivated, as always, by the intensity of her gaze. I tried desperately to read her expression, but even though Viola was one of the most expressive people I knew, she could me completely unreadable if she wanted to.

She nodded slowly, although I couldn't tell what it meant.

"Your turn." She said casually.

_Right, my turn._

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Hm, what did I want to know? Well that was obvious wasn't it?

"Did you mean to kiss me back?"

The response was instantaneous.

"Yes."

My heart skipped a beat. But she didn't let me ponder in silence for too long.

"Truth or dare?"

I decided to play it safe one more time.

"Um, truth."

She rolled her eyes playfully, which certainly did lighten the mood.

"How long have you wanted to do that?"

I blushed, and looked at my feet.

"How long?" She asked again, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Since the first time I met you. Remember, that day out side the principal's office? I had never met a guy with that much interest in shoes!"

Viola chuckled at the memory, "Of course! How could I forget? I was such a wreck."

"Yep," I said, laughing along with her. "Then you rushed off to take care of your 'guy stuff', it was so cute!"

"Well, I was having my bravado totally skewered by this random hot blond girl! I could barely think straight, let alone get out a coherent sentence."

I blushed at her "hot blond girl" comment, and decided to get back to the game.

"Truth or dare?"

She thought for a moment. "Truth."

Copying her previous actions I rolled my eyes and sighed playfully. She slapped me lightly on the arm, but her eyes were laughing. Gosh, she was so beautiful.

Thinking for a moment, I said, "Why did you kiss me if you said you had a crush on somebody else?"

Viola's expression instantly changed, taking on a much more serious look, she took a step forward, my body instantly reacting to her closeness.

"Who said it was somebody else?"

I couldn't believe my ears, a thrill shot though my stomach and I suddenly felt a bit light headed.

"Truth or dare?" She asked, taking another step towards me.

"Dare." I said quietly.

"Kiss me." She breathed, and we closed the distance between us once more.

* * *

Sooooo...? Tell me what you think and where you want this to go! I really need your input here! I apologizes again for the shortness and will try to update quicker next time. Thanks! :D 3


	6. Only Seven Minutes in Heaven?

Okay everyone! Here we go! Sorry about how long it took me to post this, I really wanted to get this right and its hard to write stuff like this! No, I didn't get to **the scene, **but I got pretty damn close and it will be in the next chapter for sure! I just really wanted to get something up and this was as far as I was. (Sounds familiar huh? Last chapter... :P) Hope this satisfies your cravings for now and _**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**_ R&R!

Disclaimer: Seriously, it's not mine! If it was, it would have gone a little more like this...

* * *

This time was different. Unlike before, when at first neither of us knew how the other person would react to the kiss, we were both completely aware of the others desires this time around. Her mouth crashed against mine, without any hint of shyness or second thoughts. The heat coursing though my body was uncontrollable and unbelievably powerful. I wrapped my arms around her neck, pressing myself against her, making sure that every inch of our bodies were touching. Her arms had snaked around my waist assisting me in my mission for closeness, I drew in a sharp breath as I felt her finger tips slid under the hem of my shirt to graze teasingly over my skin.

Her lips momentarily left mine, but before I could protest, I felt her press them against the base of my throat. Instantly I lifted my head to grant her easier access to that area. She moved slowly up my neck before pausing to nibble at my earlobe, sending a thrill through my body and causing me to inhale sharply.

"You know," She whispered, her hot breath tickling my ear, her voice low and husky from lust and desire, "I would ask if you wanted to play seven minutes in heaven, but I'm not sure seven minutes is going to be enough for me." She quickly returned her mouth to my skin, kissing and nipping at the nape of my neck.

"Mhhmm... not enough fo.._ooh..._" Was all I could manage in the form of a reply. I decided to show her what I meant.

Taking control, I lifted her lips back to mine, my tongue entering her mouth almost instantly. Walking slowly so Viola could step with me, I guided her carefully towards the wall, walking steadily forward until her back bumped lightly against the barrier that would soon be helping me encage my already helpless prey. I unlaced my arms from around her neck and pressed my hands against her shoulders keeping her tight up to the wall. Now it was my turn to leave my lovers lips and travel down to the base of her neck. Viola tilted her chin up as well, exposing the her throat. I began by creating my own love bite near her collar bone, going back and forth between nipping and licking the tender bit of skin. As much as I was enjoying the small noises coming from above, it was time to turn it up a notch.

With painful slowness I began to drag the tip of my tongue up her throat, flicking it away as I reached her jaw, before returning to continue my trail to her chin. I then reversed directions going from her chin down to her collar bone, but this time instead of licking I was blowing a cool stream of air over the hot saliva I had left before. I felt her shiver as a low moan escaped her lips.

The sound was one of pure ecstasy, and hearing it coming from the girl of my dreams who I currently had trapped between a wall and myself, peeked my longings. I needed more. Placing one hand on the wall beside her head, I slid the other one under her shirt and over her taught stomach. Marveling at her sculpted abs, I momentarily pulled away to inspect with my eyes what my fingers had discovered.

"Vi," I murmured, quite impressed, "Have you been working out?"

She shot me an alluring grin. "Maybe... Does the lady like?"

I giggled and nodded, "The lady certainly does."

A cocky grin firmly in place, she grabbed my shoulders and flipped our positions, pressing me up against the firm surface with not only her hands, but her whole body, flattening herself against me, and placing her hands on the wall at my sides. I could feel her every curve, every contour, on me. I loved the way her breast felt as they pressed against mine, our abs were perfectly alined.

"How do you like it now?" She whispered into my neck.

I tried to speak, but my words seemed to be failing me once again. The way her hip bones were resting, fitted with mine, was making it hard to think.

She moved to her left so she was positioned half on me, her right knee slid up the wall and pressed into my core. I gasped, my already soaked panties getting, if possible, even wetter. Her hand slid up my shirt and over my stomach, only to stop for a moment to play with the lace on my bra.

She giggled into my neck, "Lace, eh Liv? Some how I always knew you had a dirty side."

I couldn't take it much longer, my self control was about blow, and once I lost it there would be no going back.

"Vi" I whispered breathlessly.

"Hm?" She murmured, obviously distracted.

"Um, as much as I want this, and believe me, I **really** want this, we are kinda at a party, at someone else's house, in someone else's guest room. Don't you think we should move this to the dorms?" I stated weakly.

She pulled away and looked at me, her expression looked conflicted. Then she sighed and let her hand fall out of my shirt and her leg dropped away from me, giving me mild relief from my cravings.

"Why do you have to be so damn practical all the time?" She asked grudgingly, but gave me a small smile.

I smiled back apologetically, but twisted the look into an evil grin almost instantly. Hooking my arms around her neck once more I said huskily, "Well then, get me the hell back to the room baby, and then we can start the real fun."

When I looked into her eyes again I saw nothing but smoldering green flames. "Lets get out of here." She agreed.

Before I knew it we had rushed out of the guest room, our fingers intertwined, hands locked together, and found Duke and Andrew still playing spin the bottle where we had left them.

"Duke," said Viola breathlessly, "We need to go back to the bed... erm, **dorms****!** We need to go back to the dorms!" She blushed deeply. I just found it cute.

Duke looked over at us and saw the way we here holding hands and how I happened to be staring at her because of how cute her blush was, and nodded.

"Sure thing." He said, then turned to look at Andrew who was once again kissing that boy from before. "Hey Andrew, the girls need to leave, you ready to go?"

Andrew pulled away from the boy, who moved forward and frowned at the lose of contact. "Um, actually you guys," he said nervously, "I think I'm going to have to catch you later, Aaron will give me a ride back." The boy, or Aaron, as I now knew he was called, nodded vigorously.

"Okay then, catch you later dude." He turned to Maria and blushed deeply, he never was good at talking to girls. "Um, hey, uh, do you... um, need a ride back to the dorms?"

She smiled sweetly, "Actually, I would love a ride, thanks so much Duke!"

He grinned awkwardly and stood, offering her his hand, she took it and he pulled her to her feet.

Now this was all cute and everything but I was a bit more interested in the hot brunet beside me, who was currently stroking the back of my hand with her thumb and sending small shivers coursing through my body.

"Uh, Duke," I squeaked. "Would you mind picking up the pace?"

"What?" Duke replied, he was starring at Maria, "Oh, right, yeah, lets go."

A moment later we were all piled in his car and on our way back, Duke and Maria had struck up a friendly conversation, and I was proud of him for how well he kept it going. I would have been listening a little more closely, but I was preoccupied. Vi kept sliding her hand over to me and then brushing my leg with her fingertips, causing my eyes to roll back slightly.

Suddenly she moved her hand up so it was resting on my thigh, and with painful slowness started to slide it between my legs. My breath caught, my mind telling me to push her hand away, my body absolutely refusing, and instead acted of its own accord. I opened my legs a little wider, allowing her hand access to where ever it wanted to go, and it certainly seemed to know. She started to slide it up my thigh closer and closer to my center, that familiar wet feeling returned and my breathing turned a bit ragged.

The car suddenly hit a pot hole, jarring me out of my trance, and putting my brain back in control of my body. My hand shot down and clamped over hers, just short of its destination. I could not, however, bring myself to push her hand away, so I simply locked my fingers with hers ending her journey, but not losing the heavenly contact.

I shot her a sideways glance and saw that she was smiling contently to herself, the rouge.

The car came to a stop in front of our dorms and Viola and I were out in a flash.

"See you guys later." We called, not even stopping to look back.

We rushed up the stairs and through the double doors, down the hall and came to a screaming halt at the door to my room. Vi's hand snaked around my wrist stopping my movement instantly. She moved forward making me back up until I hit the door, her other hand that wasn't holding my wrist, wrapped around my waist and then slid down to my lower back, farther and farther until it slipped into the back pocket of my jeans. She brought her hand back around and held up my key, jingling it in front of my face and smiling slyly. I giggled and pulled my wrist out of her grasp, grabbing the key before giving her a playful shove, and turning to open the door.

* * *

YEAY! Soooooooooo, what did ya think? Ready for the next chapter? Yeah, me too! hopefully I can get it up soon but like I said it's hard to write this stuff and I have a feeling that the next chapter will be extra hard! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS FAVORTIED AND/OR SUBSCRIBED! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU ALL! Till next time! _**peace! **_ p.s. I had to repost because of spelling mistakes, silly me!


	7. Perfect

HEY EVERYBODY! IM NOT DEAD! Haha, yeah, well, I'm back and of course I apologize as much as possible for my absence from this world. But life has a funny way of keeping you from the things you love, this being one of those things. Not only that, but this was an extremely difficult chapter for me to write and I needed it to be, well, perfect. (Thats for shadowing! lol) And I do believe it is now perfect. **This is the last chapter!** I may make a sequel, so be sure to stay tuned! Well, I worked long and hard on this so... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This would never happen in a PG rated movie.

* * *

We stumbled inside, and an instant later Viola's arms had encircled me. She kicked the door closed and twirled me around, pressing my back up against the inside of the door, lips instantly seeking mine. Heat was radiating off her, pure lust and desire evident in each kiss, each touch. My mind was fogged and cloudy from alcohol and an overwhelming need. Every inch of me wanted to touch her, to be touched by her. An image of her smooth, sweaty body sliding over my sheets flashed through my mind. I hoped with all my might that I had just had a premonition of the future.

Her hands had once again found their way up my shirt and were tracing patterns into my skin. I shuddered, allowing a small whimper to escape my lips. My hands moved to her shoulders, grabbing on to her jacket and desperately trying to get it off her. She pulled away slightly to do just that and I took the moment as an opportunity, reaching down and pulling off my shirt, reveling my royal blue lace bra.

Viola's eyes drank in my appearance, I could almost feel her gaze sliding over my upper body, like ghostly hands brushing gently against my skin, causing me to shiver. When her gaze lifted and once again locked with mine, I gave her a look that clearly said, _Your turn._

With a sly smile she reached for the hem of her own shirt, and slowly, painfully, began to pull it over her head. Every second more of her beautiful tan body was reveled. I licked my lips in anticipation, as her black lace bra was uncovered. I needed her. I needed her now. I pressed my lips against her throat and slowly kissed down her chest to the dip between her breasts.

She moaned and suddenly pulled me forwards while taking several steps backwards, and before I really knew what was happening we were on the bed, shoes off, our bodies pressed together, with me on top. Not that I was complaining. My hands trailed down her torso to stop at her jeans, my fingers playing tirelessly with the edge, pulling at her belt buckle. My hair cascaded down around my face, ticking her bare skin. My lips were still leaving trails of kisses over her chest and along the edge of her bra.

She started to fidget impatiently, "Stop playing Olivia..."

I shuddered at the sound of her saying my name, her voice dripping with lust and desire, and smiled to myself. "What is it that you want Viola? You're going to have to be more specific love."

"Off," she murmured. "Take them off."

"Oh," I purred. "Well, I can do that."

I pulled my lips away from her chest and slid down her body to her pants. I heard a sharp intake of breath from above. As I moved my mouth back to her body for a moment, I alluringly dragged my lips across the skin just above her low waisted jeans. More whimpers from above.

I went back my previous task, using only my teeth I pulled open the button of her jeans and yanked down the zipper. I slid them off, marveling at her silky smooth skin. Taking her right leg, I kissed a trail up her calf and thigh. My eyes flicked towards the final prize, my mouth starting to water at the sight of her black lace panties, which, matched her bra perfectly. My tongue flicked out and licked just below her center, close, but not too close. I could feel the warm thrum beginning to increase between my own legs, but tried not to think about it too much.

With her jeans now half way across the room, I move back up, grab her wrists and pull them above her head, at the same time I slid me knee between her legs and ground up ward, earning a pleasing cry from the girls open lips. My head dipped down and silenced the sound with my own lips. Her tongue jets into my mouth touching everything it can. The feeling sends me up the wall with desire. Being turned on doesn't even cover it. She pulls her hands from my grist and I feel then snake up my sides, to my upper back, I hear a small snap, and my bra falls to my elbows.

I pulled back for a moment to look down at Viola. Her eyes were wide, her pupils dilated, chest heaving, staring up at my full round breasts with a look of obvious surprise and appreciation. I was about to make some snide remark about her apparent surprise, but was rendered speechless when I felt her lips close over the most erect part of my breast.

"_Ohhhhh!" _I moaned in pleasure, as her tongue danced over the sensitive flesh, sucking lightly before returning to its playful licking. Her hand comes up to pay equal attention to my other side, gently massaging the mound, fingers tweaking the sensitive skin.

With out ceasing her marvelous assault on my chest Viola rolled us over so that she was on top, straddling my hips. I quickly used her own tact against her, moving my hand up and attempting to undo her bra strap. It took a bit more effort than really necessary, but considering the devilish things she was currently doing to my breasts, I figured it was a successful endeavor, for a moment later I felt her bra fall onto my chest before it was quickly whisked away.

My reaction was similar to hers in that I simply stared up at her perfectly rounded breasts.

"So beautiful." I whispered.

I reached up in and attempt to give her the same type of pleasure, gently pressing my hands up against her, caressing her bare skin. She moaned and pulled away for just a moment, rolling us over again so that her hands were free to trail slowly down my torso and unbutton and unzip my pants.

When that was done, I felt her fingers slide in my lace panties, the thrill that shot through me was unbelievable. She pulled it off and whisked it away, I gasped slightly as my already soaking pussy was exposed to the air. I looked up at her and saw that a small smile had formed on her lips.

"Wow Liv! Is all this for me?" She asked playfully.

I tried to respond but all that came out was an incoherent moan.

"You already can't talk and I haven't even started." She breathed sexually as her finger tips hovering torturously over my opening.

Then she touched me.

The electricity shot through me like a lightning strike, thousands of words to describe the feeling flitted through my mind, but none could even come close. Her finger gently stroked my arousal, she hesitated, and it became too much for me. My hands moved quickly, guiding her to what I clearly wanted. I heard her chuckle proudly, before pushing her fingers deep inside me. I cried out in ecstasy. She began to move them slowly up and down, her thumb stroking that perfect spot that made me want to scream. I found my body acting of its own accord, moving with the steady give and take of her hand. Her teeth grazed my skin, sucked at my neck, she was touching me, touching me, I felt her everywhere.

I dug my fingers into her back as if I was drowning and she was my life preserver. As she increased her pace I could feel the pressure rising, my body tightening, every move, every touch, every sound was a blur of pleasure and perfection. Then, just when I thought I was about to explode, a fit of shivers over came my body and I came, Viola's name forcing its way past my lips in a desperate cry to the world, I wanted everyone to know what the fabulous Viola Hastings had just done to me.

Viola instantly reached for my hand, guiding me down to her place of desire and roughly forced my fingers inside of her. She came soon after without me having to do much, she was already so close. The thought flashed through my mind that that was hardly fair and that I would have to make it up to her next time.

We had collapsed on top of each other, breathing hard, and sweaty.

I brought my fingers, which had just taken a short trip inside my Viola, to my lips. I saw her eyes watching me almost fascinated as I placed my lips around my fingers and sucked. It tasted... well, amazing. It wasn't something I could put into words. But the look on her face was priceless. A small moan slid past her lips, as the tips of my fingers excited my mouth.

"Only you could make me feel horny instantly after sex." She groaned.

I giggled, and buried my face in her chest.

I felt so good all over, everything was loose and life distant. In this moment, everything was perfect, everything, accept...

"Olivia," came Viola's voice from above.

"Yeah Vi?" My voice was already sounding drowsy, I was fading fast, but I needed to hear this.

"I, I... I love you."

I looked up at the girl of my dreams and smiled. Perfect.

"I love you too."

The End

* * *

And there it is. I hope you all liked it! **THANKS EVERYONE SO MUCH FOR SUBSCRIBING, FAVORITING, OR JUST STICKING WITH ME AND READING! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D** Like I said, there may be a sequel to come later, but thats all for now! _IT REALLY WOULD BE NICE TO HEAR WHAT EVERYONE THOUGH OF IT SO ... **PLEASE REVIEW! **_ It may decide wether or not I write a sequel. Thanks Again, u guys rock!


End file.
